Strawberries and kisses
by honestlymaybe
Summary: A little sugary T&M ficlet taking place at a party.


**A/N: **Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

Reviews always appreciated. :)

* * *

"Michelle, your kids are super cute," said one friend. Others quickly murmured in agreement.

Michelle glanced up and smiled. She chopped up the remaining fruit, threw it into a bowl and swivelled round to check out the scenery while wiping her hands on her apron.

Her children couldn't be acting more different. Her son was chatting animatedly with Tony's' parents on the couch. From his hand gestures she could tell he was chatting about the tree house Tony had built for him in their backyard. She gave a subconscious half smile as she remembered James being unable to sleep for a week when his daddy announced he was going to build a tree house all for him.

As soon as he was home from school, he would bounce towards the window ledge and stare into the garden watching in awe at Tony hard at work. When he saw the finished product, both she and Tony thought his eyes would literally pop out of his head.

On the other side of the room, she spotted Sadie holding onto her husband's leg for dear life. Her light brown curls were tied up in a hopeless hairstyle by Tony that made Michelle's hands itch to change it.

Not quite three years old, she was still very shy.

Even as Michelle watched now, one of her mother's friends bent down to Sadie's level to say hello causing Sadie to back-twist behind Tony's leg. Her face pressed into his jeans, she waited a good few moments before peering round to see if the coast was clear. Tony always had one hand in hers, giving the reassurance she needed.

"I love Sadie's pale skin but you can see the Japanese in her. She really is you." The voice of her mother's friend broke Michelle from her thoughts and she hummed happily in response.

There was no denying it. Sadie was a miniature version of her, like James was a small version of Tony. She loved that James looked like Tony, while he loved their little girl looking the image of her mother.

"Are you having a glass of champagne Michelle?"

"No mom, I'm gonna -"

The sound of her daughter's wail rang loudly in her eyes. Head turning she saw Tony picking Sadie up from the floor. Michelle immediately made her way over.

"She just got knocked over by some of the bigger kids as they ran past," Tony declared as she approached his side. He was ready to hand over. Their daughter was currently going through a phase of whenever there were tears; Michelle would be the one she wanted.

"Aww. C'mere baby."

Michelle rested Sadie on her hip and dried the tears from her cheeks as she made her way back toward the kitchen.

"You want some fruit huh?"

Sadie nodded solemnly.

"Hey Princess Sadie, are you okay?" Michelle's mom appeared next to them.

Sadie held up her forefinger from her left hand which was looking slightly red.

"Oh no! Grandma kisses it better for you?"

Sadie tilted her head and hunched her shoulder. Several loud kiss noises later and Sadie was smiling again.

Michelle continued food preparations with Sadie on her hip. She gave her a continuous supply of strawberries.

Her friend re-approached.

"Michelle. You're so lucky."

She frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your husband." Her friend gestured towards him. "The way he looks at you."

Michelle looked over to where Tony was standing and unwittingly locked eyes with him. His eyes penetrated through hers. There was no mistaking that look in them. He was irrevocably in love with her and it showed.

She found herself lost in his eyes. It wasn't until she felt a small pair of arms wrap around her neck did she realise she was staring.

He gestured his head at her for her to join him.

Gliding over, she felt a bit light headed. She quickly shoved a couple of strawberries in her mouth to give her a sweet rush.

By his side, she didn't notice him wink at his friend at the back of the room as she placed Sadie on the floor next to them. The clink clinking sound of a knife being tapped against a glass hushed the room. Michelle was puzzled and tried to catch her husband's eyes.

Tony cleared his throat and nodded at his friend "Thanks Matt."

"This will be quick." He felt his wife stiffen next to him as she realised he was making a speech, so he glanced down at her. Looking back she could see his eyes dancing and she softened.

"I just wanted to say thank you to you all for coming. We both really appreciate it."

He kissed Michelle's forehead.

"I just wanted to say -" Still holding her around the waist, he turned his body to face hers.

"The past 5 years have been the best years of my life..."

"Don't you let Nina hear you say that!" someone heckled.

Tony cut his eyes to the side and stared daggers at the heckler. He felt Michelle shake slightly.

Pulling her even closer, he continued holding her gaze.

"You've given me two amazing children, and I thank you and love you from the bottom of my heart.

So.. Please, raise your glasses to my beautiful wife, Michelle."

"To Michelle!" came various voices.

He leaned her back over his arm and kissed her. Not just a peck but a real kiss. She melted as he felt all his emotions in the kiss. The crowd whooped and clapped.

"Mm strawberries," he whispered when they came up for air. "You taste good."

She flushed a slight pink.


End file.
